In Medias Res
by angelus abyssi
Summary: After a recently ended romance between the two birds, Robin & Raven have both found comfort in other teammates. But when Robin gets some bad news, will his rebound romance cheer him or will his ex take the initiative & repair their broken relationship?
1. The Conflict

Hey everyone! Yeah, I know; months of almost total writing inactivity, and then BOOM! I throw out a chapter of SWBTN, a two-shot (can you say that, or is there only "one-shot"?), and this! Can you believe it? Hopefully it'll keep up and I can keep on writing like I have been lately. Anyways, here's what I've come up with so far for this. Robin and Raven just got out of a fairly disastrous relationship between the two of them. I'm not sure why, exactly, so just use your imaginations, okay? Anyway, Robin started dating Starfire soon after that to sort of help him forget about Raven, and Raven started dating Speedy just to spite him. But then it gets complicated because she still feels for Robin, but she likes Speedy too, and a bunch of little things start to happen that seem to push the two birds closer back together, even if they don't want to admit that they miss each other. So when Robin gets some horrible news, one girl goes to console him… But will it be Starfire (poor Raven) helping her boyfriend through his time of need? Or will Raven let go of her pride (and her morals- poor Speedy) and give Robin the comfort he needs? We'll both have to find out because I've got a scene plotted out in my head for both scenarios, and I can't decide which to use… So read on, faithful reviewers (or not so faithful, whichever fits you) and tell me what you think! Oh, and this'll only have, I don't know, three or four chapters in it (that way I won't get bored before I finish it) so the chapters will be kind of long.

Moocow

**Disclaimer: **Ha! I'm not going to do that stupid disclaimer thing! You can't make me!  
**Dedication:** For my wonderful beta, **Tecna**.

**In Medias Res**  
Chapter One:  
_The Conflict_  
by:  
_angelus abyssi_

The car ride to town was more comfortable now than it had been even as early as four days before. The Teen Titans sat in their normal spots, chatting amiably about whatever came to mind… mostly. While her friends around her talked to each other, she sat in silence. That in itself was not unusual, but the silence around her seemed thick, almost tangible, and it radiated a distinct 'Fuck off' vibe. The only one in the car brave enough to speak to her was the mechanical creator, owner, and driver of the vehicle. But then maybe that wasn't bravery; he was just the only one she hadn't made pseudo death threats towards within the past week and a half.

"I don't wanna close my eyes- Come on, Rae, sing with me- I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'll miss ya baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing!" Cyborg sang loudly. (1)

Raven glowered at him in slight irritation, but made no other sign to stop him. "I don't sing Aerosmith," she muttered as an excuse.

"Don't you like this song? Here, I'll change the station," he responded cheerfully. He paused a moment to listen, then asked, "Do you like Rachel Farris?"

"You think you can have me and have her when I'm gone. You think you can kiss me and kiss her when I'm gone-" the radio started to sing. (2)

"Change it!" Raven ordered in a strange tone.

"Alright, alright…" the hybrid complied.

"I'm a real soul shaker. I'm a true lo-" another song continued. (3)

"No!" she said quickly.

"-watching you two from the closet, wishing to be the friction in your jeans," went another song. (4)

"No!" she reiterated.

"No, she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my world." (5)

"Change it!"

"I want you to burn! Burn for me, baby-" (6)

"Go!"

"-wish your girlfriend was hot like m-" (7)

"Change it!" Her voice now had more than a slight note of hysteria in it.

Cyborg reached forward to the radio; but instead of changing the station, he just shut it off. The car was silent now as three pairs of eyes bored into Raven's head from the back seat. She sensed that at least one of the pairs' owners was amused, and probably fairly pleased, with her antics. He had to know that he was the reason for her actions…

"I'll just put in one of my CDs," the cybernetic man muttered. He reached over to the passenger sun visor, pulled it down, grabbed a disc, and shoved it into the stereo.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot!" the speakers played. (8) Raven gave a relieved sigh as they all went back to their conversations.

"Rae," Cyborg began.

"No, I know, but I just… I can't…" she murmured. She tried to speak quietly because she had the uneasy feeling that the cause of her anxiety was listening.

"Look, maybe you should get out of the Tower tonight. I mean, we'll all be going, except for you and-" he suggested.

"I know, but I don't think I'm up to it," she interrupted.

"Speedy will be disappointed," he told her.

"He'll understand," she said firmly. Finally she turned around to see if he really was listening, but he appeared to be deep in conversation with Star. Maybe her instincts were wrong… No, they were never wrong. He had been eavesdropping; she'd just have to confront him about it later.

A few minutes later, Raven was humming along to Boulevard of Broken Dreams (which I don't own; that would be a Green Day song, not mine) when they finally stopped at the pizza parlor. They all piled out, and three Titans raced toward a table, leaving Raven and Robin at the car. She stared at him for a moment before slamming the door and starting to trudge off to their seat.

"Hey, play nice with my baby!" Cyborg yelled from across the parking lot and outside seating area.

"So, nice day, eh?" Robin questioned with a deliberately light tone.

"If I wanted to talk to you, I would have initiated a conversation." Her tone was dark and threatening.

"Jeez, sorry for trying to be nice," he retorted.

"That's not what you should be sorry for," she muttered back. "And from now on, stop listening in on all my conversations. They don't concern you."

"Raven, I don't need to 'listen in' to know what you talk about. Trust me, I have my ways of finding out," he taunted.

"Why you little-" she began.

"Oh dearest Robin, will you not join us in deciding the topping of our Pete's Za?" Starfire's voice called.

Robin grinned at the fuming girl beside him. "Gotta go. My girlfriend awaits me," he said nastily.

Raven froze, gasping as if he had punched her in the stomach. She had had no idea he would hit that low…

Moocow

Robin winced as he turned his back on her. The words had come tumbling out of his mouth even before they hit his brain, and he regretted them instantly. He wasn't usually that harsh with Raven; he tried to be nice to her, especially now…

In spite of his desire to live, Robin sighed and turned toward her again. "Look, Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…" he told her softly. As he looked up into her eyes, he saw a flash of sorrow in them before she hid it from his gaze. He heard Beast Boy back at the table try to explain to his current girlfriend that the word was really 'pizza', but the youth was having little success.

After a moment, Raven spoke. "It's… it's not like you to apologize. Thank you…"

Robin's mouth almost fell open in shock. She was letting him walk away? With all his body parts? She didn't even give most people the chance to say sorry, but here she was thanking him for it. Maybe he had made a mistake when he… _No, don't think about it,_ he commanded himself. _You did the right thing. You'll both be happier now. Just accept it…_

"No problem, Rae…" he responded as they both headed over to their friends. As he sat down in between Raven and Star, he felt slightly guilty about reconsidering his decision about Raven; after all, Star was still a great girl who deserved more than his half-hearted intentions… Now if he could only make himself follow through with it…

The gang eventually decided on a medium cheese and a large pepperoni pizza, which were both out in record time. As they chowed down on the greasy slices, Robin couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to the beauty beside him… and he wasn't thinking about the appropriate one either. Despite his resolution to pay proper attention to the red-head, he found that it was hard to put into practice when the object of his more substantial affections was sitting so near him. It didn't help when said person's boyfriend walked up. He couldn't help but wonder if Speedy could sense his enduring warmth for Raven; he always seemed to show up when Robin's mind drifted to his ex.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Speedy asked the Titans in general. "Hey Rae, having a good day?" he said to her specifically. The look now on their faces was enough to make Robin's blood boil.

Raven smiled and looked up at the skilled archer. "It's been okay, I guess," she told him, flashing Robin the shortest of glances. "We haven't really done much."

Having finished with his sixth slice of pizza, Robin stood up. "Uh, Star? Do you want to walk around with me for a little bit?" he asked, just to get away from the table.

"Oh, I would certainly love to, dearest Robin!" she exclaimed as she bounded out of her seat. "Friends, please call us when you are finished consuming the pete… the peez… the p-eet-zaa… This is correct, yes?"

"Sure it is, just say it a little faster next time. Its pizza," he chuckled, momentarily distracted. But it didn't last long.

While still in his view, Speedy sat down in his vacated seat and put his hand on top of Raven's, which was resting on the tabletop. To Robin's surprise, she turned her hand and intertwined their fingers as she smiled up prettily at him. He had to turn away quickly, lest his inner demons went wild with jealousy. Little did he know, she had realized he was watching, and it was her way of getting back at him for walking off from her- in more than one sense.

Moocow

Not much of a fan of public display of affection, Raven internally winced as she scooted closer to Speedy ever so slightly. She knew it was wrong, but it was just so easy to make Robin mad this way. But Speedy deserved better than that; she didn't like using him like this. Recently though… recently, Raven had found herself more and more interested in him for _him_, not just as a way to spite Robin. It worried her that she seemed to be falling for him so soon; that just wasn't like her. Then again, it wasn't like her to get revenge either, and it was in doing just that that her other dilemma arose. She suddenly felt like shaking her head violently; the only thing stopping her was the number of odd looks she would likely receive if she did so. All this thinking was making her head hurt.

Leaning in close to her ear, Speedy whispered, "I can't wait for tonight. Are you excited about the new club?"

Raven nearly jumped a mile into the air when he spoke, for she hadn't noticed him bend over her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot. Speedy, I'm not going tonight. I- I think I'm going to stay home," she told him softly.

"At home?" he repeated in mild shock. "You're going to stay home alone?"

"Well, not entirely alone, unfortunately, but close enough. I don't know that Robin is going either…" she muttered, knowing that his reaction would be suspicious.

"If that's what you want, I guess… But are you sure you want to stay in the tower with just the two of you?" he almost whined, giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do, jump him in the elevator on the way to our rooms? You know better than that," she retorted with the smallest of smiles.

"I know _you_ won't do anything, but he might." His voice held only the slightest amount of jealousy, which she secretly found amusing in an ironic sort of way. He was jealous of the man she was trying to make jealous. It was almost something one would laugh at in a sitcom on television, or roll one's eyes at on a movie.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself, and I can take care of him if he tries anything…" she teased gently.

"Well, that's reassuring. I hope Boy Wonder doesn't have a broken arm next time I see him, because then I'll know what happened," he said laughingly.

She smiled and spoke again. "Seriously, don't worry. Robin won't do anything; he knows we're together. He wouldn't do that to either of us. And if he thinks anything like me, he knows Titan relationships are screwed up enough as it is without going around cheating on each other."

"So you think we're screwed up?" he joked.

"I think we have to be to go around wearing spandex and capes and leotards and miniskirts all the time, not to mention willingly going out to get fresh bruises from the many nutcases we have to fight. Don't you agree?" she asked with a cocked head.

"Well, when you put it like that…" he grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure. Just make sure you have fun without me. Dance with Star if you get a chance. She'll be depressed without Robin…" Raven told him. Speedy nodded, and at that moment the couple in discussion walked back up. For some reason, the alien princess looked upset and her companion resolved.

"Friend Beast Boy, please tell Robin how much fun there is to be had at the parties of loud music and fast dancing! He tells me that he does not wish to go!" she exclaimed. Robin just shook his head.

"Dude, you're not going?" gasped the changeling.

"I've only been saying that for the past four hours! Will you people just accept it?" Robin moaned exasperatedly.

"What's wrong, Robby-poo? Is it too much to ask for an explanation?" Raven said bitingly. Their gazes met and he knew she wasn't just talking about going out that night.

"Is it too much to ask for you to tolerate my presence for _five minutes_?" he growled.

"I've tolerated your presence for five _hours_. I think I'm allowed a little sarcasm, considering the circumstances. And bearing in mind the fact that I'm going to have to spend a few MORE hours with you and only you, I think you can accept _that_. Besides, that's why you're staying home isn't it? You're just hoping to get me alone…"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Rae, but there isn't going to be any elaborate or romantic making up or making out tonight. We're finished, and that's that."

"Gee, that's just what I was telling Speedy. It sure is a good thing we're on the same page here, or we might have had some problems tonight."

"The only 'problems' we might have had are the ones _you_ would have started."

"Whatever, Robin. Is anyone still eating or can we go now?" she asked angrily.

"Uh… I think we're all done here," Cyborg muttered.

"Hey, Rae, since you're not going with us tonight, do you mind if we spend a little time together now?" Speedy asked quietly.

"I… I'd like that," Raven responded, noticing full well the unhappy glares Robin was giving the pair of them. And just to give Robin the show that she knew he was expecting- and hopefully dreading- she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Speedy's. The red-headed archer then threaded his arm through hers and they turned and walked off towards the downtown area.

Moocow

"I can't believe she'd have the nerve to insinuate that I would have any else to do with her! God! How can she be so… so…" Robin had been ranting on in this fashion for the majority of the car ride back to the Tower and had continued even after they entered the building.

"Arrogant? Stubborn? Hurtful?" Starfire suggested. Her contributions caused everyone to look at her in shock. Star _never_ insulted Raven; they were best friends! Then Robin noticed that her narrowed eyes were aimed in his direction, and he realized that maybe she wasn't really talking about Raven. "Are those the words you were looking for?"

"Uh… maybe…" Robin muttered, wondering where this was going.

"Are you sure you were meaning Raven when you were searching for these words? Because they describe you quite well!" she yelled at him.

"Star, is this still about me not going to that thing tonight?" he asked her exasperatedly. Her sniffle seemed to be the only answer he was going to get. "Look, I'm just tired, okay? I just don't feel like going out tonight. Maybe later we can go somewhere, just us two, to make it up to you, 'kay?" he soothed while pulling her closer for a one-sided hug.

"I do not know if I wish to go anywhere with you. Maybe you should ask Raven to go, as you seem much more eager to spend time with her than with me."

Silence… Silence… Silence… Then- "Star, are you kidding me?" Robin practically screamed at her. Neither of the people in the argument realized that Cyborg and Beast Boy were now sitting on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn in hand; watching the scene like it was something on television.

"I do not see what a baby goat has to do with this," she remarked coldly.

"No, not a goat, I mean, are you joking? Why, why, _why_ would I prefer to be with her? Have you not been paying attention? Star, we can barely even speak to each other anymore! I just… God! I'm through with this. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room!"

Moocow

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Ta-_

"Stop it!"

… _Tap._

"Raven, for god's sake, would stop tapping your goddamn foot?" Robin had had just about enough. Two hours of nonstop Raven had been grating on his last nerve, and the fact that she was pretty much his equal in battle- both physical and verbal (especially verbal)- was the only thing that kept him from declaring an all out war on her. Instead he just took all the snide comments she threw at him, just telling himself over and over that it would only hurt the team if they got into a fight, it would be better not to react to her provocations.

This, however, wasn't just her making some stupid remark about his lack of color coordination or his lack of intelligence or his lack of something or other, which seemed to be the theme tonight. This was Raven knowing exactly what drove him to the edge and toying with him. _Tap… Tap… Tap…SLAM!_

"… Temper tantrums, much?" she observed dismissively, as if he slammed his fist into the elevator walls all the time.

"Well, if you weren't so fucking annoying, I wouldn't have hit the wall!"

"Nice language, Boy Wonder," she said in the same flippant tone. Almost inaudibly, she added, "I wish you'd hit a bus or something instead…"

"I bet you do…" he responded, catching her slightly off guard.

Silence reigned for a brief few moments before Raven interrupted again. "Robin?" Her voice was soft and uncertain, but the addressed person took no notice.

"I don't want to hear it, Rae. Haven't you gone on enough tonight about how horrible a person I am and how I obviously don't deserve to be leader?"

"… That's not what I was going to- Aieee!" she squealed as the elevator came to an unexpected and abrupt halt. The shaky stop almost knocked her off her feet, but Robin quickly reached out to steady her. Another unexpected jolt caused them to both stumble backwards, so that Robin was now leaning against Raven, who was pressed tightly up against the elevator wall.

Faces inches apart, neither of the birds dared to move. Or really wanted to, for that matter. "Robin…" Raven whispered. Her eyes showed her torn emotions, and his would have too, had they not been covered with his mask. Slowly her lips inched closer to his, all her emotions screaming at her to stop and think about what she was doing. Then Robin began to shift closer as well. Then they both stopped, lips a hair's breadth away. She could feel his minty breath playing across her lips, taste it even, but she didn't dare move again. It _had_ to be obvious now that if he wanted her, he could have her…

"Rae…" he whispered back. His lips brushed against hers, sending minute shivers through her body. Quickly making the decision, he pulled away a bit, noticing the hurt in her eyes. Then the elevator- which was obviously working against them- shifted again, causing him to slip forward a press his mouth to hers in an unwilling kiss.

Unwilling though it maybe have been, both teens reacted to it at once. Raven reached up and tangled her hands into his hair as Robin trailed his hands down her body until they rested on her hips. Her lips parted at once, and her tongue rushed to meet his in a dance they hadn't done in long while. She moaned into the kiss as his hands began to inch their way under the t-shirt she had put on when the other Titans had left. His mouth pulled away from hers and frantically made its way down to her neck, giving it little open-mouthed butterfly kisses that made her heart jump wildly. "Robin…" she whimpered, tilting her head to the side in order to give him better access. His hands were gliding across her stomach, caressing their way up to her bra.

The traitorous elevator then shook roughly, throwing the two in opposite directions, and began to move upward once more. Standing up, Raven smoothed down her slightly stretched shirt and stared at her feet. Robin, however, just stayed on the ground and let his eyes focus on some inconsequential speck resting on the shiny, metallic elevator door. "Let's… Let's not tell anyone about this, alright?" he requested softly. Her suddenly angry eyes turned to him just as the doors slid open.

"Fine," she hissed as she stepped into the hall, making her way toward the kitchen. With a deep sigh, Robin stood and passed through the doors just before they began to close. He turned the corner into the kitchen just in time to see Raven slam her own fist into the hard, metal wall. With great shock, he watched as she pulled her slightly bloody hand away to reveal a large dent where her hand had just been.

Lacking anything else to say, he repeated her words from earlier, "Temper tantrum, much?"

Eyes flashing, Raven looked up at him then stomped away. Suddenly alone in the dark room, Robin groaned and pulled a chair out from under the dining table. "What the hell just happened…" he mumbled rhetorically before letting his head slump to the table in front of him. "What the hell just happened?"

Moocow

**Disclaimer Pt. II:**

(1) This song is owned not by me, but by Aerosmith.  
(2 )This song is owned not by me, but by Rachel Farris.  
(3) This song is owned not by me, but by Big & Rich.  
(4) This song is owned not by me, but by Fall Out Boy.  
(5) This song is owned not by me, but by Hilary Duff.  
(6) This song is owned not by me, but by JoDee Messina.  
(7) This song is owned not by me, but by The Pussycat Dolls.  
(8) This song is owned not by me, but by Green Day.  
Alright, I broke down. I don't own the Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form. Please don't sue! I'm not even old enough to enter into a legal contract, so it's not like you'd get anything of value… I don't even have a car!

Oh, you people are so lucky… I think that's the fluffiest thing I've gotten around to posting on here… Not that that's saying much, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, ne? Don't worry, the next chapter should have some fluff, but I feel the need to warn you- it'll be a peace offering, since I'm planning on seriously traumatizing Robin… Well, not too seriously, but he's gonna be having a nasty little breakdown, let me tell you. But that's more than you need to know. You'll just have to see when I post it, won't you? 'Cept Tec, 'cause she's my beta and therefore _has_ to read it in order _to_ beta. But that's not the point. What is the point, you ask? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. Isn't that reassuring? Well, hope you enjoyed it, hope you review it, and hope you come back to see the rest of it!

_Ciao i miei amici  
**angelus abyssi**_


	2. A Brief Intermission

Well, school has started again... This means more updates, 'cause I'd rather write fanfiction than do schoolwork. Smart, huh? Anyways, writing is my escape, and with our new physics teacher (crazy ass psycho bitch! and I'm putting it nicely...) I'll need all the escape I can get... Oh, I know I promised fluff and trauma, but it'll be in the next chapter. This ended up being... different than I planned. I wrote it all out, and then- for some reason god only knows- it dissappeared from my computer and I had to redo it. So... the ending sucks. But there's nothing I can do, since I can't remember how it was before. And I added quite a few things... Just so you're prepared for the idiocy of this chapter.

(I have no IDEA why the hell ff . net's page breaks don't work, but they don't. I can't change that. Consider this page broken. Any future breaks will be 'Moocow')

**In Medias Res**

Chapter Two:

_A Brief Intermission_

by:

_angelus abyssi_

"Son of a freakin'-" Robin cut his sentence short as someone entered the room; but upon seeing that the 'someone' was Raven, he decided to continue anyway. "-bitch."

"Oh dear, I _do_ hope you're not talking about me, Boy Blunder," she threatened with a menacing glare, her tone indicating the opposite- if only so she would have a reason to pummel him until he was just a multicolored section of the carpet.

He actually considered telling her that, yes, he was talking about her, but he decided in the end that it would probably be a bad idea. At least the truth wouldn't piss her off; but then, pissing her had been half the fun in the thought… "Why would I talk about _you_?" he shot back with a scowl of his own. "It's just bills, though. I'd forgotten about them, I guess, because I thought they were getting sent next week… Having to waste valuable time on crap like this sucks all the fun out of being a teenager- and a hero, now that I think about it…" He continued to grouse in this manner until she just shook her head, a small, almost hidden smile playing across her face, and slipped further into the kitchen to make her tea.

As she stood next to the counter and waited for her kettle to boil, she realized something; this was almost exactly how their mornings had been when they had dated. No unnecessary, uncomfortable, and completely unwanted tension; Robin's complaining, due to his being a very UN-morning person (a night owl if she ever saw one); her taking it in stride as she made her tea; even the light bickering when she had entered the room.

Suddenly it was all too much. She wasn't sure how, but all at once it felt as if everything that had happened lately was pressing down on her so hard that she couldn't help but sink to the floor. Her mind was racing around in circles, happy thoughts of Robin chasing thoughts of her short time with Speedy chasing thoughts of the incident in the elevator chasing thoughts of Robin hand-in-hand with Star chasing thoughts of… god only knew what anymore. Nothing was coherent; nothing was staying put. She let out a strangled sob as Robin's image clouded her mind's eye, and she didn't notice that the real Robin was now bending over her in worry and speaking to her in a low, calming voice. She immediately recognized the view in her head; it was of him only moments after telling her that they couldn't be together anymore. She sucked her breath in quickly as another picture flashed unbidden into her mind, this one of Robin after she had announced that she and Speedy were together, and she could still clearly see the look on his face, though she was no closer to identifying it now than she had been then. It had looked like hurt… and jealousy? She just couldn't be sure.

It was then that a sudden crash rocked the Tower, and Beast Boy sped into the living room looking more than a little guilty. He released a huge sigh and began making his way towards the kitchen when he laid eyes on Raven. That was when said eyes went wide with horror. "I'msososososososorryraeididntmeantoiswearpleasedontkillme!" His high pitched squeal made Robin wince slightly, but Raven's look was one of pure fury.

"What. Did. You. DO?" she screamed at him, startling even herself with the loud outburst. He whimpered and attempted to dive under the couch, but she caught him with her powers and brought his face within inches of her own. "_What did you do_?" This time her voice was low and dangerous, a combination that meant his survival was very much at risk. Then she blinked, and her eyes were masked of emotion once again, and she dropped him to the floor. She began to prepare her tea, which had luckily just started boiling, shaking her head all the while; it was obvious what had happened now. "Beast Boy, if you touch that damned mirror ever again, I will remove certain parts of you body that make it possible for you to reproduce; and I can promise that it won't be pleasant," she informed him in her flat monotone, one eyebrow cocked and the opposite hand resting on her hip.

The green boy let out a frightened 'eep!' and ran off to his room, eliciting a chuckle from Robin. "Well, that was certainly interesting," he stated casually. Inside he was almost frantic; did she remember what he'd said while she was freaking out? He certainly hoped not. Well, it wasn't so much what he said as it was the little pet names, that he didn't want her to have heard. Actually, they weren't so much pet names as they were… Ah, what the hell did he care, as long as she hadn't heard. And judging by the look on her face she hadn't.

"I hope he knows I'm still going to kill him. I'm just not going 'fix' him like the dog he really is." Her voice still held that dangerous tone, and it concerned him. What if that had really screwed up her emotional controlling-ness, or whatever the hell she always ranted on about? Wow, he was really having problems putting together rational thoughts this morning. And unfortunately he knew what had caused it…

"If you kill him, then we'll have to find a replacement- and you _know_ that'll be hell- so let's just let him cower in fear for the time being," Robin told her with a small smile.

Once again cocking a brow, Raven responded, "Robin… we've been to hell. I think I'll be able to stand the consequences if I murder Beast Boy."

"You'd go to prison…"

"You think prison would hold me?"

"You might even get the death penalty…"

"You think I'll stick around long enough to let a mere _mortal_ murder _me_?"

"… Mortal?" His tone was bordering on amusement.

Hers… wasn't. "I'm the daughter of one of the highest ranking demons in _any_ level of hell. I think it would be safe to assume that I'm not exactly human."

"Yeah, but 'mortal'?"

"My lifespan is considerably longer than yours. Let's leave it at that."

"… You're not an Immortal, are you?"

"Not immortal, just… indefinite."

"And when, exactly, were you planning on telling us this?" He narrowed his eyes at her in an attempt to bully her into telling him. Yeah, like he could actually bully Raven. Who, it turns out, is immortal. Or close enough to it. Great…

"Well, lately I'd been considering not telling _you_ at all." Now it was her eyes that narrowed. "But I would have mentioned it eventually. It's just not something you can just _say_. 'Hey, grab me a box of corn flakes while you're out. Oh, and just so you know, I'm immortal. Thanks!' Yeah, _that_ would definitely work, don't you think?" He noticed that her voice had gotten steadily more venomous… And that didn't really sit well with him, especially since he was fairly certain that she wanted to knock his lights out, judging from her raw knuckles and the dent still in the wall. Maybe he should back off…

"Alright, sorry I said anything. It's just… I didn't know, you know?" He knew it sounded stupid. But honestly… What else was he supposed to say? Aside from the majority of the thoughts floating around in his head at the moment. Because those would just piss her off even more. 'Oh, Rae, guess what? I'm having second thoughts about my relationship with Star. Would you mind too terribly much if I pushed you up against the cabinets and sucked on your neck for a while? Thanks so much.' Hm… somehow, he just didn't think she would respond to that the way he _wanted_ her to. And that had been one of the more tame scenarios… Then he realized she was speaking to him.

"I know, I just… It's… weird for me. I'm not good at that whole 'express your emotions' thing. I can't do it in full, and I'm never sure where the cut off line is, you know? How much will push me over the edge, and how much will it take for all of you to realize that I _have_ emotions but can't show them? I can't find a balance, and now… It's leaked into other areas of my personality; conversations are hard when you can't really get into it… And then you have the idiots that like to meddle with my personal belongings. They are so lucky they haven't ended up in some barbaric, alternate dimension as the next snack. Hm, that's an idea… Hey Rob, where's Beast Boy?" Now her tone was sickly sweet- not to mention rather frightening.

"Raven…" Robin warned her. She just rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch, while he went to sit on the opposite end. As he sat, he thought about what she had just said. That had been more of an insight into her mind than he had ever gotten before, and he had a feeling it had only been because Beast Boy's mirror trip(s) messed her up more than she cared to admit. And not only that, but she had shared one of her (many, he thought) insecurities with him. Did Raven really think they thought she didn't have any emotions? What had it cost her pride, he wondered, to admit that to the person that had hurt her the most? And she admitted a fault, too, in saying that she wasn't sure how much she could handle, and he knew that was not something she was used to. Of course, she had relapsed back into her normal self with a death threat aimed at Beast Boy… which, as per usual, was amusing in the extreme. Sometimes she could get rather creative…

It was then that he noticed an actual letter mixed in with the piles of bills. Funny, he hadn't seen it there before. Oh, and it was addressed to him! From… Bruce? Odd, he never got mail from him; anything they needed to say to each other was done either in person or through the video set on the televisions. It was strange to him, for some reason, to see Batman appear on the same screen that he so often saw Slade…

Shoving the mental comparison aside, he stood up from the couch, sat the bills back on the table, grabbed a knife from the drawer in the kitchen, and slit open the top of the envelope. Maybe it was good news…

Suddenly Star burst into the room in all her radiant, cheerful glory. He put his letter aside for the time being and returned her wishes for a wonderful morning, mostly because all she got from Raven was a glare. It was odd, he suddenly realized, but Raven had been a bit more hostile towards the alien girl for the last three or four days. Was there a particular reason, or was Raven just being bitchy? She usually had a reason for what she did, but what could Star have done? Then he realized something else: that hadn't been the first time recently that thoughts of his current girlfriend had led to thoughts of his previous. Maybe he really _did_ need to rethink his relationship. After all, if thinking of pretty, but naïve Star caused him to think of the darkly beautiful demoness, then maybe he needed a reality check. Or medication. Because those two were almost nothing alike.

Oh look, Star was talking to him. He dearly hoped that she hadn't asked any questions, because he certainly hadn't answered. "… and I was hoping that we might return to the malls of shopping today. Do you not think that it would be a most fun outing?" she questioned jovially.

"Uh, sure, why don't you just ask the others when they come in?" he responded somewhat distractedly.

"The… others? But I thought- I mean, certainly, I'm sure that they will be delighted," she said in a tone that implied that _she_ certainly wasn't delighted. He decided to ignore it.

"Oh look, Raven's already here. Hey Rae, do you want to go to the mall later?" Looking up, Raven saw the quite nearly naked panic in his eyes; she knew how much he hated going to the mall with alien princess.

"I'll think about it, Wonder Boy," she replied noncommittally. There was no way in hell or anywhere else she would be going if it was just her and those two. Cyborg definitely had to come if she was even to consider it.

Speaking of which… "Mornin', y'all. What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you can make yourself," was Raven's somewhat sarcastic answer. He grinned at her.

"Aw, Rae, you know I can make a meal out of anything with meat." She knew he didn't really mean anything, but…

"What about Beast Boy? He's made of meat, right?" So maybe the cannibalism idea would work for _this_ dimension after all!

"And why do we want to kill him this time?" he asked with a sigh. Raven just turned away.

"Uh… I don't think she wants to talk about it…" Robin muttered when the metallic man _didn't_ turn away. "And I would advise _not_ asking Beast Boy about it…"

"But you know about it?" It was less of a question and more a statement of fact, but Robin nevertheless felt the need to answer in something other than the affirmative. After all, it might make Raven a little less pissed if he didn't share anything about the incident, never mind the fact that the details would have been _forced_ out of him.

"Actually, I just saw him scramble away." He shrugged and sat back down on the couch, knowing that a pair of narrowed eyes followed him. Well, one narrowed eye and one glowing red eye. But still. "Oh yeah, are you up for a trip to the mall later?"

Turning to go to the kitchen, Cyborg whooped. "I'm game, man. Last I heard, that new arcade they got was killer! Can you believe they actually…" The voice faded out of his conscious as the bigger teen began making his food, mostly because he was focused on Raven. Her face was turned from him slightly, so he saw only her profile. She was concentrating on something, it appeared, and she was coming to a decision. Her nose scrunched up in a look of semi-distaste; apparently she didn't like the outcome.

"I'll go," she said quietly, still not looking at him. When he didn't respond, she turned. And then smirked at his look of obvious confusion. "To the mall. I'll go with you to the mall. They did open a bookstore when they expanded, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, a couple doors down from the arcade he-" Robin gestured over his shoulder at the kitchen, where Cyborg was still rambling on about some game or another. "- was talking about. And I think there's a coffee shop next door to it. Listen, I'll buy you something later. You know, as, like, a thank you present for saving me today. You know how much I hate stuff like this… So, deal?"

"It had better be a Starbucks." He chuckled at her response and drifted back to the counter on which he had laid the letter. Just as he was about to begin reading, Beast Boy burst into the room.

"Dude! Cy, did you hear? It's out! They've finally released it! Can you believe it? We have got to go to the mall. Everywhere else will be totally sold out by now," the green teen screamed to his video gaming companion.

"NO WAY! It's finally out? Man, we were already goin' to the mall; you wanna come with?" the hybrid responded enthusiastically.

"Um, I'm probably going to regret this in a minute, but… What exactly are you talking about?" Raven asked heavily.

"Are you kidding? It's only THE best game to be released ALL YEAR!" Beast Boy said in a rather fast, high-pitched voice.

Looking at each other, the pair continued in unison. And an equal amount of enthusiasm, unfortunately. "The Ultimate Attack of the Llama Ninjas IV: Defending the Arabian Jackalopes!" A great deal of shrill squealing ensued, causing Raven, Robin, and Starfire to exit with haste.

"You have got to be kidding me! Who would play something called 'Attack of the Llama Ninjas', let alone _four versions of it_? Who would even make a game like that?" Raven's ranting continued in a similar fashion, causing Robin to snicker loudly at her. "What are you laughing at, Wonder Bread?"

"You," he answered simply.

Raven cocked one eyebrow, placed her hands on her hips, and leaned toward the object of her annoyance. "You better wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," she threatened.

Robin stepped closer to her and leaned his face close to her, though neither seemed to really notice the proximity. Starfire was a different story. "What are you gonna do about it, huh, Ravie? Send Llama Ninjas after me?" Robin hadn't thought about the consequences of this comment. Which might be why he was unprepared for what happened next.

Raven leapt at him and wrapped her fingers around his neck. Robin, while he managed to free his neck, tumbled to the floor with Raven on top of him, where they proceeded to wrestle violently for the next few minutes. Starfire simply hovered over their heads with the intention of halting the fight in the case of someone's near death. Finally Raven managed to pin Robin beneath her, holding his hands down under her thighs. So one could safely assume that, yes, Raven was straddling Robin. Under normal circumstances, this would have brought out a very… inappropriate portion of the Boy Wonder's personality; but, as it was, the only person who noticed the awkward position was Starfire. This made for a rather annoyed alien; fortunately for the birds, she didn't do anything to stop it. Yet.

"You didn't really think you'd end up on top, did you, Robbie-poo? But it's okay; I know how you like a woman that takes control…" she whispered in a silky voice. Okay, so maybe Star wasn't the only one who noticed.

Somehow Robin managed to flip Raven over, so that he was now on top and looking down on _her_. "Actually, I like a bitch that knows her place," he breathed in her ear.

Trying to repress a shiver, she responded, "And what place is that?"

"Beneath me," he continued, "moaning out my name and-"

"Friends, I believe that it is safe to return to the room of living now!" Starfire interrupted in an unnaturally sharp voice. They both looked at her, then each other, before Robin's eyes widened underneath his mask and he rushed off of her. He would have to work extremely hard today not to think of how good it felt to hold her under him; to know that he- not Speedy!- was the one to make her shiver in pleasure; god, even to be pinned beneath her, feeling her smooth legs against his hands, his arms, his chest… and the way she whispered to him! God, didn't that woman know what she was doing to him? She was an empath for god's sake; she had to know how arousing it was for her to straddle him like that…

"Um, sure, I'll be right behind you, Star," Robin muttered distractedly. But as soon as the door shut behind his girlfriend, he turned around and began to hurry in the other direction.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Raven objected as she turned to follow him.

"Training room," he said gruffly, not bothering to look and see if she was still trailing him. He already knew she was.

"Why? Aren't we going somewhere in a few minutes?" she continued to protest.

"Look, why don't you go follow someone else around, 'kay, Rave?" he ordered in a relatively annoyed voice.

"Robin… Beating out your frustrations on something that can't fight back is stupid. It doesn't solve your problems for you, and it never will!"

"And what do you suggest?"

"Tell me why you're upset."

"Well, aren't you helpful."

"What? Does poor, wittle Robby-kins not want to deal with reality?"

"No, 'poor, wittle Robby-kins' doesn't want to piss off a demon! But it seems that that just flew out the window, so you know what? I'll take your advice; I'll just tell you what's wrong. Raven, I'm going to go train so I don't have to think about what just happened."

They had now arrived at the training room, and Robin was in the process of removing his shirt. Raven, after glaring at him for a moment, slid off her cloak and shoes.

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to train, dumb ass. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to- You know what? Never mind. Get a mat out; we're going to spar. You've been neglecting your physical defenses lately." Raven mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it," he asked her with a note of scorn in his voice.

"I said, it's because you're always in here. And anyway, didn't you get enough of that in the hallway, Boy Wonder? After all, you came in here trying to beat me out of your mind…" she bit back.

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you? It would just make your whole freaking day to think that my every waking thought revolved around you, that your every move or breath or word would occupy the entirety of my mind. Well, guess what? I actually think about things other than you, shockingly enough. I've got a new girlfriend now, in case you haven't noticed, and god knows she's nicer to me than you ever were. So why don't you just get over yourself? Or better yet, get over me. We're done. It's time you realized that." His words were harsh, harsher than he had intended them to be, and he knew he had gone too far; but there was nothing he could do about that now. He winced at her shocked, hurt expression- partially because it showed emotion clearly and partially because he knew he was the reason it was there.

"I hate you." And then she turned and walked calmly from the room.

Moocow

With only a slight buzz of conversation in her ears- the only other people here were the ones working behind the counter- Raven sat and brooded over her rather depressing day. Even after they had left the Tower, she had been miserable. Not a single book had looked good to her after Robin had said those things to her, and she was relatively certain that it was _because_ of his words. Now she sat at the Starbucks table, alone, cheerless, and way too warm to be comfortable. It seemed that the workers were cold-natured…

Suddenly a cup of steaming liquid was set in front of her. Looking up, Raven was greeted with the sight of Robin's tentative- but still unbelievably sexy- smile as he slid into the chair across from her. "I'm sorry." His voice was somewhat uncertain, as Raven's might have been if she had chosen to do anything other than turn her face away from him. "Come on, Rae, I really am sorry. Please forgive me?" Still no response. "Grande White Chocolate Mocha with toffee nut syrup?" Damn, now he had her. Hot coffee, hot new bookstore, hot Robin… As much as she hated to admit it, she still knew he was one of the sexiest guys in the city. Not that she would ever, ever, _ever_ let him know that. His ego was big enough as it was; it could probably stroke itself.

"The coffee better not be cold," she muttered, taking it into her hands. She let out a satisfied sigh as she felt the heat radiating from the cup and put it to her lips. "Mmm…" she breathed as she set it down once more. "Thanks."

"So I'm forgiven?" Robin asked uncertainly.

"I suppose," she responded.

After a brief silence Robin spoke. "So did you look in the new bookstore across the hall? It looks like they have a pretty good collection. If you haven't been in, I wouldn't mind going with you…" Meaningless conversation; was that all he had? With Robin, there was usually a method to the madness, but it didn't appear that there was just now.

Then it hit her. "Why are you nervous?" her voice was quiet, but penetrating. "It's just me…"

He gave her an odd look. "Just you? Raven… Oh never mind. Anyway, you're not the only thing that's got me… uneasy. Could I… If I told you something, would you swear to keep it a secret?" She nodded his answer. "I've been thinking lately… And I-" He was suddenly cut off."

"Oh, dear Robin, I have been searching for you in every room of the mall! Why have you not stayed with me? … And why are you with Friend Raven?" It appeared that Starfire had found them. And she wasn't particularly happy about who 'them' was. "Was this why you left me? I came out of the room of dressing and found you to be missing. I did not suspect you to be with Raven…" There was a strange way she put emphasis on the word 'with' that left a sour taste in Raven's mouth. A taste that urged her to make the alien girl very uncomfortable with her insinuations…

"Oh don't worry, Star, we were just having some coffee together. He bought it for me so I wouldn't kill him. Now if you don't mind, we were just heading off to the bookstore. Unless you weren't done?" She gestured at the cup of coffee. Robin understood that the last line was directed at him, and it only bothered him a little that Raven was being rude to his girlfriend.

"No, you can have the rest," he played along, thought uncertain as to why.

After picking up the paper cup and dropping it into the trash can, Raven swept from the room. Robin, after throwing Starfire an innocent smile, traipsed after her. Once clear of the view of the small coffee shop, Raven leaned against one of the shelves and absentmindedly eyed the one opposite her. Knowing she would explain in due time, Robin remained silent. "If she wasn't such a bitch about it, I wouldn't be so mean to her…" she whined half-heartedly.

"She wasn't the one being a bitch…" he responded.

Raven threw him a strange look. "I know I was pretty rude to her, but… you can't honestly tell me that you think she _wasn't_ being just as bad in her own way, can you? Didn't you _hear_ her?"

"She's just being protective. I mean, she _is_ Star…"

"_Possessive_ is more like it. And I _know_ it's just Star; that's why I even feel a little guilty. Anyway, new subject… Want to help me find a book?" That was his clue that the issue was closed to further discussion, at least until Raven decided otherwise. So he gave in and browsed the novels with her, thinking that he'd just have make it up to his girlfriend later.

Moocow

Yeah, I know... My chapter are freaking long, but I'm trying to make the fic short... as in four or five chapters. That way I might finish it. Wouldn't that be a good thing? Anyway, in case you didn't look in my profile or read my new fic, Tecna is taking a break. So if you read her stuff, don't expect a quick update. Yes, she will be back, just not right now. She's actually got a life, unlike me... Anyhoo, review, 'cause they make me all warm and fuzzy inside...


End file.
